fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Synthius Goldrose
Synthius Blackblood (Formerly Goldrose) is the grandfather of Hageshi Goldrose , but Hageshi's parents didn't mention him to Hageshi because they didn't want anything endangering Hageshi. Synthius is a Dark Mage, believing that if he was a Light Mage, he would be limited in his options to slay dragons.He is a 3rd Gen Dragon Slayer who uses Smoke Dragon Slaying Magic.He's known as "Synthius Smoke" by most people in the world because he uses his smoke to suffocate dragons. History When Synthius was a young boy, His parents were killed while they were on a quest.Synthius looked more into their murder, then found out that they went on a mission to slay a dragon.He was enraged....He was furious. He had to know how to destroy dragons, so no other child would have to go through the same thing he did. Once he turned 13, he wandered out to the forest and found a dragon, One who used Smoke Dragon magic. He tought Synthius the way of the smoke dragon, and then when Synthius' training was finished, he killed the dragon, claiming himself The Ultimate Dragon Slayer, plotting to kill every dragon that still roamed the earth. He got a lacrima implanted in himself later on in his life, making him stronger than ever before. He roamed the planet, killing every dragon he saw, which wasn't that many, but he still slayed them all.He tried to teach Jackson Dragon slaying magic, but he couldn't, so he decided to wait until Jackson had a child to teach it dragon slaying magic.Jackson eventually got a wife, and Synthius knew the time had come. He didn't get an answer, because Jackson read his father's secret files, and fled the city with Lily and Hageshi when he was a newborn.Synthius traveled far and wide, in search of Dark Guilds he could take over, and stumbled upon the Tower Of Heaven Troops. He took them down easily with his smoke magic, and took over their troops. They raided every town until they found the town Hageshi,Lily,and Jackson resided in.He killed Lily and Jackson himself, and couldn't find Hageshi. He left, and abandonded the troops to find a new dark guild to locate Hageshi.Synthius's Smoke is green and black in color. Personality Synthius has a deep hatred for Dragons. He has hated them ever since he was a little boy , and has gained a very hateful nature because of it. He is very controlling, believing he shall be the one to slay the dragons.He doesn't play well with others, but commands troops purely out of the fear the troops have of him. He is very evil, the light bored him. He is very prideful of what he does and hopes to be deemed the strongest Dragon Slayer, after killing the rest of them Magic and Abilities Smoke Dragon Slaying Magic ''- This is the Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes Smoke. Synthius's magic does harm the user's health.He uses this kind of smoke to suffocate his victims, mostly dragons. '' * Smoke Dragon's Roar ''- Synthius's signature Dragon Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of smoke from his mouth at the target.'' * Smoke Dragon's Toxic Fist ''- Synthius engulfs his fist in smoke as he punches his target.'' * Smoke Dragon's Smoking Limbs ''- Synthius's hands and feet are engulfed in smoke as he kicks and punches at his target.'' * Smoke Dragon's Burning Cannons ''- Half of Synthius's forearm is engulfed in soke as he sends giant streams of smoke at the target.'' * Smoke Dragon's Supreme Smoke ''- Synthius puts his hand's together as he is engulfed in smoke, attacking his target with more speed and power.'' * Smoke Dragon's Smoke Sphere ''- Synthius puts his hands together and pushes them outward, sending a large ball of smoke hurtling at the target.'' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art ''' * '''Smoke Force ''- A technique which, according to Mavis Vermilion, amplifies Synthius' Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of smoke, allowing him to better employ his '''Dragon Slayer Magic' whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. According to Synthius himself, Smoke Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons".This state either grants Synthius the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger. * Dragon Force - Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant to damage, and faster, and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. Timeline * X696 - Born. * X700 ''- Parents killed by dragon.'' * X700 - X710 ''- Trained with Smoke Dragon'' * X713 ''- Has dragon lacrima implanted into him.'' * X767 ''- Meets and gains control of the Tower Of Heaven troops.'' * X768 ''- Attacks the village The Goldroses resided in.'' * X769 ''- Abandons the Tower Of Heaven Troops. '' Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Characters